planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Technologies
The Planetoid Galaxy is a diverse one, filled with technologies of all types and purposes. These technologies are categorized by a scale below, the Galactic Tech Level, in which it can be found being used by a race of that level. Each device has a creation date, and some have a decommissioned date, on which it became obsolete. Enjoy the list of technologies, courtesy of the Cat Technology Institute. TECH LEVELS GALACTIC LEVEL 1 - The Simplest of the Levels, where most Pre-Historic Races start out. This race lasts for a while, until the species develops sufficient computer technology. GALACTIC LEVEL 2 - This is basically what the Humans are at. The race will have be using Computer Technology in abundance, and is looking to the stars. The race will have developed simple space travel technology by this time, being able to achieve orbit around their planet and land on a moon, if it exists. GALACTIC LEVEL 3 - The race discovers the uses of Keldanyum! Space Exploration technology continues to increase, and by now, they can traverse an entire solar system. GALACTIC LEVEL 4 - This is where most of the P3 Races are at. The Race has advanced greatly, and is welcomed into the Galactic System of Races ( More on this in another topic ). By now, they can travel from system to system with Interstellar ships, able to typically hold 3 people at a time. Great Expansion occurs during this level. Sadly, not many races get past this point, either due to massive wars, strange inter-dimensional occurrences, or other catastrophic events. GALACTIC LEVEL 5 - Very few races ever make it this far. This races are able to travel around the entire Galaxy extremely quickly, and are feared by many. Narzelm and the minor gods have to occasionally keep these races in check, usually with disasters, to prevent them from advancing to the next level, since they can't have ALL races going to level 6. GALACTIC LEVEL 6 - This is where a race almost has the power of the gods, but not quite. They can traverse the entire galaxy in the blink of an eye, and are able to break Narzelm's Anti-Matter Fields, which exist around his adobe and at the edge of the Galaxy. Races that manage to do that are usually never heard of again - The Ship, or Vessel that managed to break the field is confronted personally by Narzelm, and depending on their motives, the race will either be Enlightened or wiped out entirely. GALACTIC LEVEL 7 - This is the tech level of the gods. It's not really tech level, but more of a power level, since it is impossible to achieve by a whole race entirely; it can only be achieved by a single entity, which will be appointed by Narzelm. All minor gods reside at this level, and the only person above them is Narzelm. Gods on this level have the ability to create and destroy, and modify anything, but all actions outside of The Adobe must be approved by Narzelm. GALACTIC LEVEL 8 - The Tech Level of Narzelm. He has the power to do anything he can imagine of course, he created the entire galaxy! Only Narzelm can reside with this kind of power.